The New Girl
by cooljuli000
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein neues Mädchen nach Rosewood kommt? Wird A sie in Ruhe lassen? Wird sie ein neues Opfer vom A-Team? Oder wird sie sogar dem A-Team beitreten? Und was werden die Liars und vor allem Emily dazu sagen? Das und noch vieles mehr passiert in meiner AU FF :) Emily


Hi Leute :D Ich habe gestern meine erste FF hochgeladen und dachte mir warum ich nicht meine andere auch hochlade. Diesmal schreibe ich auf Deutsch. Ich hoffe, dass manche im PLL Fandom deutsch können und es euch gefällt ;)

Kurze Beschreibung zu Claire Jones: Sie ist 17 und zieht mit ihrer Mom und Schwester von London nach Rosewood. Claire hat blaue Augen, braune lockige Haare und hat einen athletischen Körper. Ihr Charakter hat ziemlich alle Eigenschaften gemischt, von freundlich, nett, hilfsbereit bis hin zu eifersüchtig, paranoid, wütend; wie ein normaler Teenager :D

Los geht's!

„Hey! Wach auf!" Claire spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Was? Was ist los?" Sie setzte sich gerade im Flugzeugsitz auf und schaute hektisch herum. „Beruhig dich. Wir sind endlich da." Sarah, ihre kleine Schwester, lächelte sie an. Claire schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster und blickte auf den Flughafen von Philadelphia. „Wird auch schon langsam Zeit.", murmelte Claire, stand auf, nahm ihren Rucksack und folgte ihrer Schwester nach draußen. Sie gingen durch den großen, beschäftigten Flughafen und fuhren mit dem Taxi nach Rosewood, eine Kleinstadt, eine Stunde von Philadelphia entfernt. Die Autofahrt war ziemlich ruhig und als sie vor dem neuen Haus angekommen sind, staunte Claire. Das Haus war groß, hatte einen großen Garten, einen Swimming Pool und für jedes Zimmer ein eigenes Badezimmer. ‚Vielleicht wird es doch nicht so schlimm', dachte Claire. Sie nahm ihre Koffer und ging aufs Haus zu. „Mom! Wir sind da!" „Hallo!", Mary kam auf Claire und Sarah zu und umarmte sie. „Wie war die Hinreise? War Sarah brav?" „Ja.", sagte Claire mit einem Lächeln. Als Mary die beiden los ließ, schaute Claire das große Wohnzimmer an. Es war in hellen Farben angestrichen, die im Sonnenlicht leuchteten, hatte einen großen Kamin, Bücherregale und noch viele andere typische Sachen. Ein „Wow" kam aus Claires Mund. „Wer als erstes im größten Schlafzimmer ist bekommt es!", schrie Sarah und lief die Treppen hinauf. Claire verdrehte lachend die Augen und schrie zurück: „Hey! Das gilt nicht!" Sie war 17 und die beste Schwimmerin an ihrer alten Schule in London. Sie konnte locker so schnell laufen, dass sie Sarah einholt, aber sie brauchte nicht das größte Zimmer um glücklich zu sein. Sie war mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden, zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrer 15 jährigen, pubertierenden Schwester kein Badezimmer teilen braucht. In ihrer kleinen Wohnung in London musste sie jeden Tag zwei Stunden warten bis Sarah endlich fertig war. Claire ging in ihr Zimmer, dass nur ein paar Quadratmeter kleiner war und legte sich auf ihr Bett, das ihre Mama, die schon vor ein paar Wochen herkam, gekauft hatte. Sie hörte Sarah im Nebenzimmer vor Freude schreien und lächelte.

Als sie fertig war ihre Sachen auszupacken ging sie in Sarahs Zimmer und klopfte leise an. „Ja?" „Hey. Ich dachte, dass wir die Stadt anschauen gehen könnten.", sagte Claire und Sarah nickte mit einen Lächeln. „Klar." Die beiden gingen runter und verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Mama. „Wie wärs wenn wir als erstes die Stadt anschauen und uns dann einen Kaffee holen?", fragte Sarah. „Hört sich gut an." Sie gingen durch die Straßen von Rosewood und sahen ein schönes Haus nach dem anderen. Alle Häuser waren groß, hatten einen schönen Vorgarten und waren gepflegt. Nirgendwo lag Müll auf den Straßen und die Luft roch nach frischen Sommerblumen. ‚Typische Kleinstadt in Amerika', dachte Claire und lächelte. Nach ein paar Meilen blieben die Schwestern bei einem Caféshop namens ‚Rear Window Brew' stehen. „Lass uns hier reingehen, Sarah". Claire öffnete die Tür und sie betraten das kleine Kaffehaus. Der frische Kaffeduft stieg ihnen in die Nase, als sie zu den Tresen gingen. „Was willst du trinken?", fragte Sarah, doch als sie nach ein paar Sekunden keine Antwort von Claire zurück bekam drehte sie sich um und sah wie ihre Schwester nach hinten starrte. „Claire? Hey, was hast du?" Doch Claire hörte sie nicht. Sie blickte nach hinten zu einem Tisch und sah das hübscheste Mädchen, das sie je gesehen an. Sie hatte schokobraune Haare, dunkelbraune sanfte Augen, einen athletisch, bronzefarbenen Körper mit langen Beinen und war wahrscheinlich gleichgroß wie Claire. Claire sah ihre Grübchen, als sie ein paar andere Mädchen anlächelte. Sie hatte noch nie so ein perfektes Lächeln gesehen. Claire wusste nicht warum sie so angezogen von dem Mädchen war aber sie konnte nicht wegsehen. Sie starrte die Schönheit weiter an bis sie plötzlich von jemand gehauen wurde. Claire kam wieder zur Realität zurück und drehte sich zu Sarah um, die sie verwirrt anschaute. „Aua! Was ist dein Problem?!", fragte die Schwimmerin genervt zu Sarah. „Ich sollte eher fragen was _dein_ Problem ist. Du starrst dieses Mädchen schon seit Minuten an und gibst mir keine Antwort!" Claire schaute verlegen auf den Boden und schluckte. „Sorry. Ich weiß selber nicht was mit mir los ist." Als Claire sich zu dem Tisch drehte, an dem das Mädchen vorher stand, war sie verschwunden. Enttäuschung bildete sich in ihr. „Naja egal. Also, was willst du jetzt trinken?" „Hmm. Einen Latte." Claire setzte sich zu einem Tisch und blickte herum um das Mädchen zu finden. Sarah kam zurück und gab Claire ihren Kaffe. „Ist alles okay? Du bist so nervös." „Ich bin nicht nervös…" Claire schaute wieder durchs Café, sah das Mädchen aber nicht mehr. „Naja, wenn du es so sagst." Sie tranken fertig und verließen das Brew. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Café gingen sie nach Hause.

„Hey. Wie hat euch die Stadt gefallen?" „Hey Mom. Rosewood ist wirklich schön, nicht wahr Claire?" Claire war wieder in ihrer eigenen Welt und dachte an das Mädchen. „Hm? Ja ganz schön…" Mary schaute sie besorgt an. „Schatz, was ist los? Gefällt es dir nicht?" „Sie hatte weniger Zeit für die Stadt als für so ein Mädchen.", antwortete Sarah und verdrehte ihre Augen. Ihre Mutter zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Was für ein Mädchen?" „Ist egal Mom. Ich glaube ich gehe in mein Zimmer und rufe Zoe an.", sagte Claire und ging in ihr Zimmer. „Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?" „Nein. Ich glaube ich gehe auch auf mein Zimmer und räume weiter aus.", Sarah umarmte ihre Mama bevor sie ging.

Claire lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf die Decke. Sie machte einen Seufzer und rieb ihre Augen. ‚Warum bin ich nur von dem Mädchen so angezogen? Ich kenne sie nicht mal… Aber man kann doch Mädchen auch einfach hübsch finden, oder?', dachte Claire, ‚Ach, was rede ich da?! Sie ist nicht nur hübsch, sie ist das wunderschönste Mädchen, das ich _je_ gesehen habe! Okay, Claire… Hör auf von ihr zu denken… das kann nicht gesund sein' Claire gab sich selbst eine leichte Ohrfeige und versuchte das Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, doch vergebens. Nach ein paar Minuten griff sie nach ihrem Laptop und drückte auf dem Skype Button, klickte das Profil von Zoe an und wartete bis sie abnahm. „Oh mein Gott! Hi! Wie geht es dir?", sagte das blonde Mädchen. „Hey Zoe.", Claire lächelte als sie ihre beste Freundin auf dem Desktop sah. „Mir geht es gut. Ich glaube ich könnte mich hier einleben…" Sie dachte an das Mädchen und lächelte noch mehr. „Oh, hör ich da etwa schon einen amerikanischen Akzent?" Claire zeigte spielerisch ihre Zunge und die beiden lachten. „Und hast du schon einen süßen Jungen gesehen?", sagte Zoe und zwinkerte. „Ehrlich gesagt ist es kein Junge… Gott, ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist!" Zoe schaute Claire verwirrt an. „Ähm, ich verstehe nicht." Claire seufzte. „Ich habe ein Mädchen für zirka eine Minute gesehen und jetzt kann ich nicht mehr aufhören an sie zu denken!" „Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du lesbisch sein könntest.", sagte Zoe und kicherte. „Hey, das ist nicht lustig! Ich kenne sich nicht einmal!" „Sorry… Versprich mir, dass du mir alles erzählen wirst, wenn du wie wieder siehst." „Okay. Versprochen." Die beiden redeten noch Stunden weiter. „Sorry, dass ich das sage aber ich muss jetzt aufhören. Morgen ist wieder Schule." Claire schaute auf die Uhr und nickte. „Ja ich verstehe. Bei uns ist es erst 20 Uhr also hab ich noch Zeit mich auf morgen vorzubereiten." „Ruf mich wieder an und erzähl mir alles!" „Werde ich machen." Beide lächelten und Zoe sagte: „Okay, dann bis morgen. Vermiss dich so sehr! Hab dich lieb." Zoe schickte einen Luftkuss und winkte. „Ich dich auch." Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und Claire seufzte traurig.

Sie ging in ihr Badezimmer, stieg in die Dusche, ließ das Wasser auf ihren Rücken prasseln und schloss die Augen. Nach ein paar Minuten stieg sie aus der Dusche und zog sich ihren Pyjama an. Claire ging die Treppen runter ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben ihrer Mama auf die Couch. „Dad hat vorher angerufen und hat gefragt ob er mit dir reden kann, aber ich sagte ihn, dass du gerade mit Zoe sprichst. Du kannst ihn morgen anrufen wenn du willst.", sagte Mary. Claire seufzte und antwortete leise: „Vielleicht…" Mary legte ihre Hand auf Claires Schoß. „Schatz, nur weil er nicht mehr bei uns wohnt, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht mehr mit ihm reden kannst." „Ja ich weiß, aber ich bin noch immer auf ihn wütend, dass er uns verlassen hat." Mary umarmte Claire und küsste ihre Stirn. „Er ist trotzdem noch euer Vater und liebt euch." Claire löste sich aus der Umarmung und schaute ihre Mama mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Wenn er uns liebt warum hat er uns dann verlassen?!" „Weil er _mich_ nicht mehr liebt. Wir haben uns im Guten getrennt. Oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen wenn wir uns immer gestritten hätten?", sagte ihre Mutter sanft. „Nein natürlich nicht… Ich werde ihn am Wochenende anrufen." Claire griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Nach ein paar Minuten klingelte es an der Haustür. Claire stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als sie die Tür aufmachte sah sie niemanden, nur einen kleinen Korb auf den Boden. Sie trug den Korb ins Wohnzimmer und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Sie nahm die Karte die im Korb steckte und las: „Willkommen in Rosewood! –A" „Es war keiner vor der Tür nur dieser Korb mit Muffins und Cupcakes. Komisch.", sagte Claire zu Mary. „Ist doch nett. Nur wäre es schön gewesen, die Person, die uns diesen Geschenkkorb gebracht hat, auch zu sehen. Naja was soll man machen." Mary nahm sich einen Muffin aus dem Korb und aß ihn. „Wirst du das Schwimm Team beitreten?", fragte Mary. „Ja wahrscheinlich schon, aber ich habe angst, dass die anderen alle besser sind als ich." „Hey beruhig dich. Du warst der Team Kapitän an deiner alten Schule." „Mom, Amerika hat die besten Schwimmer auf der ganzen Welt! Schaust du nie die Olympischen Spiele? Eine Gold Medaille nach der anderen!" Mary lächelte. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass die Schwimmer an der Rosewood High genau so gut sind." „Ja kann sein. Trotzdem bin ich mega aufgeregt." „Du hast keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Du schaffst es." „Danke… Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Mom." Claire stand auf und gab ihrer Mutter einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Schatz."

Das war's mit dem ersten Kapitel. Bitte reviewt


End file.
